nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Castle Donia
Castle Donia is a Lovian neo-romantic castle in the Emerald Highlands, built in 1986 by August Magnus Donia. The Donia Family used to live in the castle until Magnus moved out of the country and left it to his good friend Marcus Villanova. It is easily Sylvania's largest and most recognizable building and an iconic symbol often associated with the nation, the state and the area. High profile members of the Lovian Communist Party, the LCP, regulary meet in Castle Donia in which the party policy is discussed. A regular visitor is Dr. Vladimir Boudenski, and Ygo August Donia who both live nearby. Hengst Smid is also often seen, as well as Alexander Serov. The castle has several towers and rooms. An entire "army", as the family calls them, of cooks, maids and cleaning ladies, several butlers and piccolos live in the castle. It used to be open to the public three days a week, until Marcus left it open now seven days a week and serves as a museum for the Donia family history, honoring the family's ancestors. Building issues Both the state of Sylvania and the admirers of Lovia's natural beauty have complained about the castle's location. Its size might become a legal issue. The case is being investigated by Sylvania state officials. These complaints enraged the Baron of Donia who reacted: "Ah... I see... As soon as I got exiled all of you guys teamed up on me, trying your hardest to annoy me."Source. In late 2010 the Castle was eventually diminished in size. It currently serves as the HQ of a national park and as a museum at the same time. The living quarters of Ygo and his wife are defended by members of The Brigade, as of 2011. Politics As many high profile politicians often visit the Donia castle, it has become an important meeting place for leftist thinkers. All progressive minds are generally welcome in the castle to meet the Baron and exchange ideas with him. To do so, one does not neccisarily have to be alligned with the Donia Clan or the LCP. A large meeting between all Lovian leftist political figures was to be held in the cassourcetle in march 2010 but would eventually be held in the famous François-Noël Babeuf-Room. The new owner Marcus Villanova hopes to hold a gathering here later in the year called "One day in Lovia". It'll be about politics and gathering together as one nation. Clan Several members of the mighty, influential and powerful Donia Clan are used to a life of enormous wealth and luxury in the castle. Other family members live all across Lovia in many different provinces and regions, often owning several houses. The former LCP invited its high-profile members to the castle on a regular basis for meetings, often secretly. Many parties are held in the castle and attended by dozens of the "rich & famous" of Lovia. Hunting parties and mountaineering trips are also often organised by the Baron. Now-a-days the castle is a museum to a great life of the Donia Clan and occasionally holds social interactions with the new Communist Party of Lovia (Neo-Marxist). Since May 2013, the current Baron Ygo A. Donia has resumed to living full-time in the Castle with a large and growing number of his extended family, including his current wife and his nine childen, legitimate and illegitimate alike. Magna Augusta On a small distance from the Clan's mighty castle, a village with no more then 200 souls is living. It listened to the magnificant name of Magna Augusta and has been named after the Clan's valliant founder, August Magnus Donia. It has several houses and households, often large in size and quickly growing due to the family's high birth rate. It has a hotel, a church and two schools. References and notes See also * August Magnus Donia * Donia Clan * Marcus Villanova Category:Donia Family Category:Building or structure Category:Emerald Highlands Category:Real estate Category:Culture Category:Department of Culture, Heritage and Education Category:House Category:Sylvania Category:Castle